


Art for Follow The Jackalope by whiskygalore

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: It was just a regular black dog hunt, or so Sam and Dean thought, yet somehow they ended up tracking a unicorn through the woods, and then Dean may or may not have spotted a jackalope. After that things really took a turn for the weird!"A unicorn? A freaking unicorn, Sam?" Dean repeats for the fourth time in fewer minutes. He looks down at the arsenal of weapons in Baby's trunk, twitchy fingered and wild eyed. "How the hell are we supposed to kill a goddamn unicorn?"We're not gonna kill it," Sam snaps, elbowing Dean sharply in the ribs when he picks up a flame thrower.





	Art for Follow The Jackalope by whiskygalore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Follow The Jackalope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136267) by [whiskygalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore). 



> It seems like we've been sitting on this for bloody ever! lol! I was so completely stoked to get to art for one of fandoms' most prestigious talents when I signed on for the deanwbigbang, and so as always when gripped by the flailing love of another fangirl (sorry about that btw whiskygalore, you were very patient, lol) and entranced by a fabulous story, I ended up creating something as fast as my stubby, creaky little fingers would let me. The story itself isn't one I would usually choose to art for (not my comfort zone) but something about it grabbed me and made me sit up. I managed to not only create traditional art but something of an AU nature - *superproud* - Anyways, onto the piccies and do make sure once it goes live to read one of the crackiest craziest funnest fics I have ever had privilege to read and create for :D big fat thanks go to stir_of_echoes and jj1564 for looking over my art as I went x♥x

The Title Header is actually a completely different piece to the Satyr!Sammy and Fairy!Dean single pieces, I simply used my swanky lightbox to copy over and create a coloured version of each. I loved being able to use colour here, it's again not something I utilise often, being a grey shade kinda girl!  


These are my single non coloured versions of Sam and Dean with layering effects :)

 

And of course I made icons ;) 

 

Here are the non layered original pieces (keep in mind, still no scanner so these are all from photographs!) The original of the title header actually shows off the colour and shading better, doesn't it? Anyway, lol!

Once again, thank you miss whiskygalore for a wonderful experience. This fandom rocks! ♥


End file.
